


Человечность

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Вертикальный инцест, Инцест, духовность™, намеки на предшествующий Неро/Ви, постканон, страдания
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Человечность Вергилия дает о себе знать. Неро очень по ней скучает.





	Человечность

Неро тянется к нему, кончиками пальцев вернувшейся руки касается щеки. У Вергилия теплая кожа. Неро почему-то думал, она будет холодной и твердой, ляжет под пальцы льдом, таким, что не оцарапаешь, а только расколешь. Под касанием он вздрагивает, опускает белые ресницы и легким движением чуть клонит к нему голову. У Неро дыхание перехватывает: жест знаком до интуитивности и инстинктов, от него тянет открытостью, доверием и беззащитностью. Беззащитностью не в плохом смысле, нет, скорее такой, какую позволяешь себе чувствовать рядом с кем-то, кто, знаешь, не навредит.  
  
Это исчезает очень быстро. Вергилий не отстраняется и не отталкивает его руку, но, вдруг опомнившись, закрывается, выпрямляясь, и Неро хочется на него накричать.  
  
Ощущение того, что он такой знакомый, потихоньку исчезает, и Неро не хочет его отпускать.  
  
Он выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы, меняет положение слишком резко, шумит, когда сдвигается, разрушая момент окончательно. Вергилий вздрагивает, дергаясь, но Неро успевает его поймать, садится на колени и прижимается крепко-крепко, берет лицо в ладони и жмется лбом ко лбу, зажмуриваясь, и шепчет: «молчи».  
  
Вергилий молчит. Только дышит. Дыхание громкое, чуть сиплое. Такое знакомое.  
  
Неро глубоко все равно, как это выглядит.  
  
Тело под ним чужое, теплое, совершенно не хрупкое, крепкое, и Неро пытается поймать ощущение знакомого, пытается высмотреть и почувствовать Ви. Вергилий под ним странно тихий, странно не сопротивляется, странно тяжело дышит. Неро жмурится крепче, зарывается ладонями в его волосы — короче, чем у Ви, жестче — сжимает некрепко, чтобы удержаться.  
  
Он несколько секунд сидит так, потом одну ладонь выпутывает из волос и опускает на шею. Пульс Вергилия бьется под пальцами, долбит по коже молотком, быстро, как у птицы, загнанно, громко.  
  
Вергилий отмирает, его ладони ложатся Неро на спину, сжимают, привлекая ближе, и тот давится вдохом. Потому что этого неожиданно оказывается много, ему кажется, что в чужих жестах — узнавание. Он почти стонет: в груди, прямо напротив чужой ладони, лежащей на спине, сворачивается болью.  
  
Неро кажется, они совершенно ненормальные. Оба. Еще ему все равно.  
  
Он хочет еще прикосновений. Он хочет еще ближе.  
  
Собственное сердце колотится по горлу, бьет так, что ему сложно дышать, а глаза почти мокнут. Неро чувствует чужое дыхание на своем лице и захлебывается.  
  
— Я так скучал, — вылетает у него полушепотом. Неро тут же пугается, что слова сбросят наваждение, что сейчас все исчезнет, что Вергилий опомнится, и его оттолкнут, но ничего этого не происходит, его сжимают крепче, стискивают так, что не вдохнуть.  
  
— Я тоже.  
  
Голос Вергилия не похож на его собственный, он тихий, сиплый, глубокий и более низкий. Неро стонет опять, не сдержавшись, задыхается и боится открывать глаза.


End file.
